fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
LUPUS
Name: LUPUS (it is necessary to put in caps - blame Fritz) Gender: Male Species: Wolf Apparel: a red hoodie with a white circle and red 'F' in the centre, fingerless gloves, red trainers/sneakers Height: about the size of Foxy, but a little shorter Weight: Not too sure about the exact weight, but considering the amount of various layers of protection, probably very heavy Eye Color: Gold, like a wolf Fur Colour: Gray ---- Description LUPUS is a grey animatronic wolf with golden eyes, a red hoodie with a white circle in the centre, and in this circle is a red F. he has blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers/trainers (whatever you prefer) and some grey fingerless gloves. unless you damage his exterior, he doesn't look like an animatronic, damaging his exterior layer will reveal a more traditional appearance, with inside containing no simple endoskeleton, but instead having large amounts of wires etc. History (FNaF AU - canon is very different) In Five Nights At Freddy's LUPUS was under construction and had yet to activate, nor had Fritz gotten his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza until a few years later. In Five Nights At Freddy's 2 LUPUS was once constructed by Fritz Smith (AU) to be essentially the zenith of robotics, being built for VERY hardcore parkour (as Parkour would be hard to add to a robot) and in general be the world's first living machine (animatronics from my AU don't count - influenced by ghost kids) In Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Ellie(the child who died at Fredbear's - AU) managed to find and possess LUPUS, she used him to destroy and murder all of the animatronics and nightguard, Vincent escaping by avoiding detection, although he did lose his left arm. LUPUS was deactivated the following morning by the day shift, suspecting he had gone out of control but only Fritz - who by now is dead - would know how to fix it, so he was put in the safe room under Vincent's advice, and he was left to rot. After 30 years his appearance has deteriorated (somehow), half of his right ear torn off (much like Springtrap), several segments of external appearance missing and damaged (but still functional) eyes. On the left his muzzle around the jaw segment the external layers have deteriorated, revealing teeth designed just to hold the shape, the layers being deteriorated coming out in a way that it looks like half his faces has a perpetual grin, much like Springtrap. he is eventually found 30 years later by a small group planning on making a horror attraction based on Freddy's. Ellie reawakens and once again possesses him, suing him to psychologically torture Vincent, who is the new night guard at Fazbear's Fright. it is unknown what becomes of LUPUS after the fire. Five Nights At Freddy's 3 however takes place in a separate canon (again AU) In Five Nights At Freddy's 4 LUPUS again replaces a character from the official canon as a central character, this time replacing the child The Player assumes the role of in the game and having to deal with the Nightmare Animatronics as they attack/bother throughout the night from within his bedroom. Strengths LUPUS has a feature known as 'grip mode', in this mode, his paws and soles of his trainers/sneakers(which are part of him) go kind of like a gecko's feet, which enable him to walk up several surfaces and even stand on the ceiling(somehow) but it is essentially useless in most buildings. LUPUS also has every well hand-eye coordination as well as very sharp reflexes and is capable of falling off some buildings and not get destroyed(although he'll still need repairs). LUPUS also can use jet boots, but he rarely uses them, they work just like Astro Boy's . Weakness LUPUS, despite one of his purposes being to be able to think and socialize like a human, he knows little about socializing - this is because he is very shy towards strangers, preferring to stare at them from a distance. LUPUS is also quite blunt and reckless, and so often may land himself in trouble. Power Supply No-one knows what LUPUS runs off of, as Fritz won't say. Although it has been speculated to be something akin to the blue core. Differences in Roleplays in Five Nights At Not Freddy's LUPUS has lost his memory and appears to have been purchased by Fazbear Entertainment. His starting location is the Supply Closet. In Who I am; Who I was LUPUS is slightly different in that he is more cautious, and also is too afraid to use his abilities should he discover them. Trivia Fritz implemented the Jet Boots into LUPUS after watching Astro Boy, hence them working a lot like Astro's No-one knows why Fritz made it LUPUS' name is all in caps Lupus is the second half of Canis lupus, the Latin name for the grey wolf Interestingly, there is a medical term for Lupus, which is a chronic inflammatory disease that occurs when your body's immune system attacks your own tissues and organs. as of now there is no relation to this OC and the medical condition, but it may be implemented * LUPUS - just like every other character in the AU he is from - has a 2P counterpart, who behaves lot like Sticks The Jungle Badger from Sonic Boom * LUPUS melted the key to his closet after he discovered Nightmare Foxy was locked inside, effectively trapping him permanently since the Nightmare Animatronics are unable to damage anything in the physical world Category:Fan Animatronics